The present invention pertains to methods and apparatus for providing battery wire lead management, and in particular to a wire harness assembly that includes a guide housing that facilitates battery wire lead management.
Uninterruptible power supplies (UPS) usually have battery back-up systems that provide for uninterrupted power for sensitive and/or critical loads, such as computer systems and other data processing systems. FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art UPS 100 used to provide regulated uninterrupted power. The UPS 100 includes an input filter/surge protector 102, a transfer switch 104, a controller 106, a battery 108, a battery charger 109, an inverter 120 and a DC-DC converter 123. The UPS also includes an input 124 for coupling to an AC power source and an outlet 126 for coupling to a load.
The UPS 100 operates as follows. The filter/surge protector 102 receives input AC power from the AC power source through the input 124, filters the input AC power and provides filtered AC power to the transfer switch and the battery charger. The transfer switch 104 is configured to receive AC power from the filter/surge protector 102 and also receive AC power from the inverter 120. The controller 106 determines whether the AC power available from the filter/surge protector is within predetermined tolerances, and if so, controls the transfer switch to provide the AC power from the filter/surge protector to the outlet 126. If the AC power from the rectifier is not within the predetermined tolerances, which may occur due to xe2x80x9cbrown out,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9chigh line,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cblack outxe2x80x9d conditions or due to power surges, then the controller controls the transfer switch to provide the AC power from the inverter 120. The DC-DC converter 123 is an optional component that converts the output of the battery to a voltage that is compatible with the inverter. Depending on the particular inverter and the battery used the inverter may be operatively coupled to the battery either directly or through a DC-DC converter.
Users typically make a battery connection before the first operation of the UPS and usually after the battery needs replacement. The UPS usually has a battery compartment that the battery fits into. The compartment may have wires with connectors attached to it that protrude from an opening and may be pulled out to receive the battery. Excessive force exerted on the wires may cause the wires to be electrically disconnected from the product. If the battery is connected to the wires with the polarity reversed there is a possibility that damage may result to the UPS. Typically, the user is required to dress the wires or re-insert the wires into the opening as the battery is placed into the compartment to ensure that the wires do not get xe2x80x9cpinchedxe2x80x9d as the compartment cover is closed.
In one general aspect, the invention features an assembly to provide battery wire lead management in an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) comprising a chassis having a tunnel and a wire harness assembly that includes a guide housing that is contained in the tunnel of the chassis, the guide housing having a body with a cavity that opens at each end of the body to receive at least one battery wire and a plurality of battery wires passing through the cavity of the body of the guide housing. In other aspects, the assembly includes at least one latch located at one end of the body; a stopper located at one end of the body; a portion of the stopper is formed as a handle; wherein the difference in a length of the body of the guide housing and a length of the tunnel determines a reciprocating distance of travel of the guide housing in the tunnel; wherein the chassis has a channel and the guide housing has at least one protrusion formed on the body of the guide housing to facilitate travel of the guide housing through the channel of the chassis; wherein the guide housing is molded onto the wires; wherein the guide housing snaplocks over the wires; wherein the battery wires are immobile within the guide housing; a first connector attached to one end of a first battery wire of the plurality of battery wires and a second connector attached to one end of a second battery wire of the plurality of battery wires; wherein the first and the second connectors are within a substantially immediate vicinity of the guide housing; wherein the guide housing includes the first connector and the second connector; a battery is connected to the first and second connector; and the tunnel is within a vicinity of a battery compartment.
In another general aspect, the invention features an assembly to provide battery wire lead management in a chassis of an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) comprising a wire harness assembly that includes a guide housing having a body with a cavity and having a plurality of battery wires passing through the cavity of the body of the guide housing and means for receiving and allowing the guide housing to reciprocate in the chassis. In other aspects, the assembly includes means for latching onto the receiving means.
In another general aspect, the invention features a method for providing a battery wire lead management in an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) having a chassis comprising providing a wire harness assembly that includes a guide housing having a body with a cavity that opens at each end of the body to receive at least one battery wire and a plurality of battery wires passing through the cavity of the body of the guide housing and forming a tunnel in the chassis, the tunnel being configured to receive the guide housing and allow the guide housing to reciprocate within the tunnel. In other aspects, the method includes latching the guide housing to the tunnel using at least one latch on one end of the body and forming a stopper at an other end of the body of the guide housing; forming a channel in the chassis and forming at least one protrusion on the body of the guide housing to facilitate in the guide housing to travel through the channel of the chassis; molding the guide housing onto the battery wires; providing snaplocks on the guide housing to snaplock the guide housing onto the battery wires; immobilizing the battery wires within the guide housing; attaching a first connector to one end of a first battery wire and attaching a second connector to one end of a second battery wire, wherein the first and the second connectors are within a substantially immediate vicinity of the guide housing; connecting a battery to the first and second connector; and forming a handle on the guide housing that is used as a leverage to connect the battery to at least one of the first and second connectors.